Male?
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: "Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Lepaskan Hinata! Kalian tak sepantasnya menjalin hubungan! Ini tidak normal Sakura!"/"KAU ITU YANG TIDAK NORMAL! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BODOHHH!"/ O.o /Dedicated for Savers contest, Banjir TomatCeri/ *Spesial For Alm. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng n Alm. Raffa Part II*


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Male?*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : SasuSaku slight SakuHina and the other pairing, MaleSakura, shonen-ai/shoujo-ai, full of Sasuke Pov*

*Dedicated for Savers contest, Banjir TomatCeri*

*Spesial For Alm. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng n Alm. Raffa Part II*

.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba, hawa dingin yang selalu membungkus bumi selama 3 bulan terakhir telah berganti dengan selimut kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang mentari pagi. Burung-burung kecil yang tak pernah nampak di waktu kristal-kristal salju turun kini bernyanyi-nyanyi merdu di setiap pucuk-pucuk pohon yang ada.

Tahun ini tepat hari masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang musim dingin. Kakiku melangkah mantap, semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai hitamku tak kuperdulikan. Sepasang manik akik ini terus menatap tajam ke depan sana. Ke tempat gerbang Konoha High yang ramai. Angin kembali bertiup dan aku kembali melangkah. Susana kali ini sungguh berbeda dari dulu-dulu, ada apakah gerangan?

"Sasuke-kun?" sebuah suara jernih menghampiri gendang telingaku. Suaranya yang bagaikan musik harpa surga itu membuat siapapun akan terlena.

Sedikit kutolehkan wajahku. "Hn?"

Gadis berambut indigo bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata ini terkikik, wajahnya yang chubby itu memerah seperti biasa. Namun di mataku itu hanya pemandangan yang biasa kulihat. Hinata adalah sahabatku, dan tak banyak yang kusukai darinya selain sifat keibuan dan suaranya yang seperti musik harpa itu.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, nanti sore datanglah ke GreenFox Café, Naru-kun mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul lho!" kata Hinata. Ia menatapku penuh harap mengingat aku paling malas datang di acara-acara seperti itu.

"Tapi, itu bukan gokon-kan?" potongku dengan nada serius. Aku paling tahu kalau si Dobe itu pasti merencanakan acara seperti ini hanya untuk mencari gebetan baru. Hinata tiba-tiba menatapku dengan raut lesu.

Uhhh! Tatapannya yang memelas itu…

Haah… sepertinya tak ada salahnya juga aku mengalah. Hinata adalah sabahat perempuanku satu-satunya dan jika sampai Neji-kakak Hinata- yang sistercomplex itu tahu aku membuat Hinata sedih bisa mati aku!

"Baiklah!" kataku akhirnya. Hinata tersenyum senang,

"Oke! Sampai nanti Sasuke-kun~!" katanya kemudian berlari menuju sekolah. Kutatap punggung mungilnya itu sebal. Selalu begini, karena aku memang paling lemah melihat tatapan matanya yang seperti puppy itu.

.

.

.

Klinting~!

"Selamat datang!"

Sambutan seorang pelayan menyambut kedatanganku. Kuedarkan manik onyx-ku tuk menemukan dimana gerombolan Dobe dan yang lainnya berada. Dan, ah itu dia! Mereka mengerombol di pojok. Dapat kulihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke arahku. Cengiran lebar bahkan tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Aku yakin bila 3 menit ke depan ia tak mengantupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu maka mungkin saja seekor lalat akan dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam sana.

Sesegera mungkin kuhampiri mereka.

"Kau lama sekali Teme?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Aku tak menyahut dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Tadi aku sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas sekolah Dobe." Balasku dengan nada datar. Aku tetap fokus pada buku menu yang ada di tangan.

Naruto tergelak entah karena apa. "Ah, kau selalu sok sibuk sih!" celetuknya tanpa sadar membuat aku sedikit tersindir. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh ini berkata setenang itu.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ketua OSIS? Tugasku sangat banyak, lagipula aku berbeda denganmu yang tak pernah ikut organisasi sekolah." Balasku dengan nada datar nan tajam. Namun Naruto tidak tersinggung malahan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku heran, apa ada yang lucu dari kata-kataku?

"Hahaha… aku ini beda denganmu Sas, aku ini orangnya bebas. Aku tidak cocok dengan kegiatan-kegiatan organisasi seperti itu!" Katanya santai. Aku mendengus, percuma saja berbicara dengan orang yang kepintarannya patut dipertanyakan.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar kalau anak-anak yang kumpul kali ini tidak telalu banyak. Kuedarkan pandanganku guna meneliti siapa saja yang datang. Ada Ino, Kiba, Tayuya, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda. Ternyata benar kan masing-masing sepertinya berpasangan!

Kiba bergeser mendekati Tayuya yang tengah menandaskan minumannya. "Kita kumpul-kumpul ini sekalian gokon loh Sasuke." Kata Kiba yang sepertinya menyadari gelagatku yang menguarkan aura tak enak.

Ino menopang dangu dan menatapku intens. "Kami tahu kau tidak pernah punya pacar Sasuke. Karena itu kami berinisiatif membantumu." Ino mengerling genit yang tentu saja membuatku merinding karena ilfeel.

"A-A!" Naruto dengan cekatan menarik bahu Ino mendekat padanya. "Kau tidak termasuk kandidat gokon ini, sayang! karena kau sudah menjadi milikku." Bisik Naruto dengan nada sensual. Bisa kulihat Ino yang tiba-tiba memerah dan terdiam.

Hinata tiba-tiba menangkupkan tangannya dengan tatapan takjub ia memekik, "Naru-kun dan Ino-chan pacaran?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat dan sesekali menoel dangu Ino dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu mencubit perut Naruto karena malu.

"Jadi mau kalian aku harus memilih di antara gadis-gadis yang tersisa?" cetusku. Naruto sepertinya hendak mengiyakan tapi tiba-tiba Kiba menarik Tayuya ke sampingnya.

"Tayuya milikku Uchiha!" katanya mantap. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan kemudian kutatap 3 gadis sisanya. Kuteliti satu persatu.

Karin, ia berpose imut dan sesekali mengerling genit. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Tatapanku berhenti kepada sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang menatapku bosan. Ia menopang dangu, sesekali melengos ketika tatapan kami bertemu. Urat di kepalaku sedikit berkedut melihat ekpresinya yang cuek itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya ada gadis yang bisa memasang raut seperti itu di depanku.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang mau mencoba date dangan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Aku sedikit kaget saat kulihat Karin berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku. Dengan gerakan sok seksi ia bergelayut manja di lenganku. Spontan aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun entah kenapa tenaga Karin seperti 3 kali lipat lebih besar.

"Sepertinya masing-masing sudah mendapatkan pasangan ya." aku mendelik. Pasangan apaan coba! Di sini masih ada Hinata dan cewek berambut pinky itu tahu?

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja triple date. Tapi sebenarnya hari ini aku dan Ino-chan berencana untuk nonton di bioskop." Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya, "jadi, aku pergi dulu ya! ayo Ino?"

Dua sejoli itu melangkah keluar dari café dan pergi entah kemana. Selanjutnya hanya ada Hinata, aku, Karin dan gadis pinky itu karena sedetik kemudian Kiba langsung membawa Tayuya entah ke mana dengan dalih mereka harus membeli makan untuk Akamaru.

Karin terus saja bergelayut di tanganku. walau sesekali aku mendesis agar ia melepaskanku tapi ia tetap keras kepala. Kutatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba terkikik geli, aku kembali mendelik tak suka. Hinata kemudian mengamit tangan gadis pinky itu.

"Sakura?" oh, ternyata namanya Sakura ya? cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hinata dengan raut malas. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton?" pinta Hinata dengan suara lembut. Aku kembali mendelik, bahkan Hinata sendiri tega meninggalkanku dengan monster berambut merah ini.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan dan beranjak bangkit. Aku sedikit tercenggang ketika sadar Sakura ternyata lebih tinggi dari Hinata. Kira-kira Hinata sejajar dengan hidung Sakura ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan. Hinata saja hanya setinggi bahuku.

"Hei-hei! Jadi kalian mau meninggalkanku?" cetusku. Hinata menatapku jahil,

"Kita masing-masing punya pasangan Sasu-chan~" katanya. Aku kembali mendelik. Onyx-ku beralih kepada sosok Sakura yang tetap menatapku tanpa minat. Aku terpaku ketika menangkap iris klorofil yang indah itu. Sakura terlihat cantik, kulitnya seputih susu, rambutnya mengingatkanku dengan musim semi. Apalagi manik klorofilnya yang bulat itu mengingatkanku pada hijaunya padang rumput di belakang bukit sekolah.

"Ayo!" aku mendesah kecewa ketika dua punggung mungil itu berlalu dari hadapanku. Apalagi Karin yang terus bergelayut manja tanpa bosan di lenganku. Kulirik Karin, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa lepas dari monster berambut merah ini…

.

.

.

Setelah aku berhasil kabur dari Karin, aku menelusuri jalanan pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang saja, untuk apa juga aku berputar-putar di sini seperti orang hilang? Tiba-tiba aku menangkap siulet dua orang manusia dengan rambut indigo dan pinkish yang bergelayutan. Aku mengernyit dan tanpa sadar mengikuti ke mana kedua orang itu pergi.

Aku melihat mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah café di salah satu sudut pusat perbelanjaan. Bisa kulihat mereka tengah memesan makanan dan sesekali tergelak. Sosokku yang tersembunyi di sudut ruangan ini bisa melihat dua orang itu yang bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Tanpa sadar onyx-ku tak dapat lepas pada sosok Sakura yang telah tertawa lepas. Tawanya yang riang itu, dan suaranya yang melengking entah kenapa seperti sebuah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku mulai terpesona…

Tak butuh berapa lama pesanan mereka datang. Mereka kembali bercengkrama di sela-sela makan. Aku hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sih? Kenapa juga aku kurang kerjaan dan mengikuti Hinata dan Sakura. Sebenarnya kenapa aku mengikuti mereka? Entahlah, tapi sejak awal aku tertarik dengan pemilik helai-helai merah muda itu.

Setelah sekian lama mereka akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan mereka dan beranjak ke meja kasir. Baru saja aku hendak berdiri dan mengikuti langkah mereka yang telah berada di luar café. Sosok dua gadis itu telah lenyap di antara banyaknya lautan manusia.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak acara gokon yang diadakan si Dobe berlalu. Setelah memastikan barang yang kubutuhkan cukup, aku segera melangkah menuju kasir. Kuserahkan keranjang milikku. Penjaga kasir yang mengenakan topi dan setelan kaos merah dan celana jins hitam itu dengan cekatan memunguti barang-barang di dalam keranjang.

Setelah selesai mendata, ia mendongak untuk menyebutkan angka nominal yang harus kubayar.

"Lho, Sakura?" aku tiba-tiba memekik. Sakura juga tercengang. Namun ia segera menguasai diri, jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu menunjukku seperti tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Aha! Kau laki-laki yang menjadi pasangan gokon Karin kan?" cetusnya. Aku mendelik dan mengangguk dengan raut kesal. Kenapa dia mengingatkanku dengan kejadian memuakkan itu sih!

Sakura memasukkan belanjaanku ke dalam kresek. Lalu menyerahkannya padaku. "Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujarnya riang. Sakura memencet beberapa tombol di komputer dan menunggu sampai layar monitor itu menggelap. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng? Kebetulan shift-ku hari ini sudah selesai." Tawarnya.

Aku tentu saja tak bisa menolak. Akhirnya kami berjalan bareng, kuperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan di sampingku. Ia memakai celana jins panjang yang longgar. Dan kaos merah yang tertutupi oleh hoodie berwarna putih. Ia sesekali mengacak rambutnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya sehingga dapat kutangkap kesan maskulin yang menguar darinya. Ternyata ia gadis yang tomboy…

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Ia mengerling padaku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku singkat.

Sakura mangut-mangut. Dan mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Haruno Sakura!" balasnya penuh semangat. Aku hanya mampu menyeringai kecil dan kembali meneruskan langkah kami. Tak butuh waktu lama sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan gaya tradisional terlihat dari ujung jalan. Itu adalah rumah Hinata, tepatnya mansion Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan beralih kepadaku.

"Sampai sini saja ya, sampai nanti." Katanya kemudian berbalik memasuki mansion. Aku terhenyak, kenapa Sakura datang ke rumah Hinata? Ah, mungkin saja dia pergi mencari Hinata, atau… Neji?

Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan kasar di atas kasur, pikiranku menerawang mengingat sosok Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini terus menghantui mimpi-mimpiku. Gadis itu… aku selalu merasakan debaran setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya. Aku senang melihat senyumnya dan keceriaannya yang penuh semangat itu. Aku menerima dia apa adanya, walau dia tomboy sekalipun.

Aku menyeringai kecil, aku ingin dekat dengannya dan membuatku membuktikan perasaan ini. jatuh cintakah aku padanya? Dan apakah ia akan menyadarinya? Aku akan berusaha, mendekatinya sebisa mungkin agar kami akrab. Dan setelah itu, akan kuutarakan cintaku padanya.

Kau memang jenius, Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

.

Seiring waktu berlalu, aku semakin gencar mendekati Sakura. Dan entah suatu kebetulan atau memang keberuntungan. Kami selalu bertemu di setiap tempat dan waktu. Sakura dan aku juga semakin dekat, kami bahkan mulai bertukar nomor ponsel, Sakura juga men-add-ku di facebook. Dan kami menjadi teman yang akrab, tak jarang kami saling berbicara di facebook.

Setiap hari atau bahkan setiap waktu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek profil Sakura. Gadis itu banyak meng-upload foto-foto. Kadang kala aku tersenyum ketika meliatnya foto-fotonya yang sebagian besar adalah kenangannya selama liburan. Dan aku baru menyadari, Sakura tak pernah memakai rok di setiap fotonya, ia selalu memakai kaos dan pakaian-pakaian modis yang pas untuk laki-laki. Aku mendesah, ternyata Sakura begitu tomboy. Tapi aku memantapkan hati, bahwa suatu hari jika kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih aku akan membuatnya mau memakai pakaian perempuan!

Baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku melihat-lihat album milik Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba ada tanda peringatan bahwa Sakura telah meng-upload foto baru. Dengan penuh semangat segera kubuka, namun sedetik kemudian rahangku mengeras.

Aku melihat foto Sakura bersama Hinata. Bukannya aku cemburu pada Hinata karena ia lebih dekat dengan Sakura, tapi pose merekalah yang membuat pemikiran tidak-tidak berkelebat di otakku.

Di sana, dengan latar pantai… Hinata dengan bikini yang kuakui memang terlalu mencolok berada di pangkuan Sakura. Tangan Hinata melingkari leher Sakura dan berpose seperti mengecup leher jenjang Sakura. Malahan Sakura tak menunjukkan raut risih atau apa, ia seperti menikmati apa yang di lakukan Hinata.

Aku mengeleng keras. Tidak mungkin kan? kalau mereka itu…

Yuri…?

.

.

.

Baru saja bel tanda pulang sekolah berkumandang. Teman-teman yang lain juga sudah berhamburan entah kemana. Kuedarkan padanganku ke bangku sampingku, Hinata tampak tergesa-gesa membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Aku duluan ya Sasuke-kun!" katanya kemudian berlari pergi.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepala, tak perduli tentang Hinata. Ketika kulangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang, aku tercengang ketika kulihat Hinata tengah berpelukan mesra dengan seseorang dengan pakaian hoodie merah dengan garis putih itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Setelah berulang kali mengerjabkan mata aku yakin bahwa sosok yang mengecup kening Hinata itu adalah Sakura.

"HINATA?" tanpa sadar aku membentak. Hinata yang mendengarnya tentu saja menatapku tak percaya. Dengan langkah cepat kuhampiri dua gadis itu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Sakura!" aku menunjuk Hinata dengan emosi yang entah kenapa meluap-luap. Hinata seketika mengecil dan ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura.

Plak!

"JANGAN GANGGU HINATA!" Sakura tiba-tiba balik membentakku setelah menampik kasar telunjukku. Kemudian ia menarik Hinata pergi. Hinata menoleh padaku dengan tatapan nanar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya aku menyakitinya…

Mereka saling mencintai kan? tapi ini tidak boleh, mereka sama-sama perempuan! Mereka harus sadar kalau hubungan mereka sangat terlarang!

Dengan langkah berapi-api aku menyusul kedua gadis itu. Dapat kulihat Sakura dan Hinata tengah duduk bersama di sebuah bangku taman. Sakura tampak menenagkan Hinata yang menangis sesegukan, sepertinya karena aku yang tadi membentaknya. Ketika kudekati mereka, Sakura yang menyadari kehadiranku mendongak dan segera berdiri. Emerald bulatnya menyipit, ia menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk dan menguarkan aura tak senang atas kedatanganku.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" desisnya. Dapat kulihat sepasang tangannya mengepal kuat seperti menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan pukulan di wajahku.

Bibirku terbuka, "apakah kalian pacaran?" tanyaku balik. Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tantang Sakura. Ia beralih menatap Hinata yang memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan sayu. "Kami memang saling mencintai." Katanya.

Aku tercenggang, namun masih tertutupi dengan wajah datar ini. Rahangku mengeras, aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. mereka saling mencintai padahal mereka sama-sama perempuan.

"Ini salah Sakura!" Sakura mengernyitkan alis, bingung dengan kata-kataku. "Ini terlarang! Ini tidak normal!" pekikku.

Sakura menatapku gusar. "Apa sih maksudmu?" ia menarik tangan Hinata dan mengambil ancang-ancang hendak pergi.

Aku segera menahan tangan Sakura. "Jangan teruskan hubungan kalian Sakura, kalian sama-sama perempuan! Kalian tak sepantasnya menjalin cinta!" kataku. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sakura terbelalak apalagi Hinata yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, i-ini tak seperti yang kamu pikirkan-" Hinata hendak berkata namun aku memotongnya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Lepaskan Hinata! Kalian tak sepantasnya menjalin hubungan! Ini tidak normal Sakura?" aku mengenggam tangan Sakura kuat-kuat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Namun respon Sakura meleset jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Ia menyentakkan tanganku dan-

PLAK!

"KAU ITU YANG TIDAK NORMAL!" Sakura melepaskan hoodie dan kaosnya dan seketika Hinata terbelalak dengan wajah memerah.

Aku melotot melihat Sakura yang topless. Baru kusadari tubuhnya memiliki otot yang atletis, perutnya rata dan sedikit sixpack. JADI SELAMA INI…

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BODOHHH!"

(O.o)

.

.

.

Fin!

Berahir dengan gaje-nya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ide buat bikin fanfic hilang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa dapat ide untuk event BTC. Fic ini saya ketik selama 3 jam. Alurnya memang maksa banget!

Ga tahu akhir-akhir ini suka sama pair SakuHina. Tepatnya Sakura yang jadi cowok n Hinata yang jadi cewek.

Maaf kalo ga sesuai persyaratan, yang penting saya ikut ramein archive SasuSaku aja deh.

Makasih… review if you mind…


End file.
